Episode 15, VS7.5 - Countdown
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: With all systems ready, it's time for Voyager to go home!


Episode 15  
  
  
Countdown!  
by Christina and Sara   
  
Prologue  
  
Chakotay forced himself to relax as the Captain continued the preflight check.   
She was so calm, only the hint of a smile on her face gave away her excitement   
and anxiety. "Zornon shield?"  
  
The young cadet at the science station turned to face her. "Ready, Captain,"   
Icheb said.  
  
"Excellent, prepare to engage. Engineering, the transwarp coil?"  
  
"We're ready down here, Captain," B'Elanna's voice said.  
  
Janeway glanced at Chakotay, "Ready, Commander?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Chakotay answered. He smiled at her and considered   
reaching out and touching her hand, but she walked away. "Systems check." He   
glanced around the ship as each person spoke.  
  
"Captain, temporal stabilizer checks out," Sarexa said. Despite her shyness with   
the crew, she had the knowledge of the Borg, so had volunteered to be on the   
bridge.  
  
"All systems nominal." The lieutenant was making no attempt to hide his   
excitement. A huge smile revealed Harry's optimism.  
  
"Computer, record that at fourteen hundred hours on Stardate 54746.1 that the   
Federation Starship Voyager was prepared to open a transwarp conduit." She   
smiled at Chakotay, who nodded his head twice. "Engage the shield," Janeway   
said. They waited several seconds, then a yellow light blinked on Icheb's   
console.  
  
"The shield is at optimum strength," Icheb said.  
  
"Engage the temporal stabilizer," Chakotay said. The blinking yellow light   
turned green.  
  
Not even a second later, Janeway spoke, "Bridge to engineering. Begin the   
transwarp countdown."  
  
"Very good, Captain. Transwarp countdown is now engaged. Transwarp in three   
minute." The computer took over the countdown at that point, counting down the   
seconds.  
  
At two minutes, thirty seconds the ship went to warp 7.6.  
  
At two minutes, the speed increased to warp 8.6.  
  
At one minute, Voyager reached optimum speed of warp 9.7.  
  
At fifty seconds Chakotay gripped his armrest. This was it. If all went well,   
they'd be home in about two months.  
  
At forty Kathryn finally sat down, clasping his hand tightly.  
  
At thirty, the ship started to shudder. Expected, but still he found his heart   
racing--though that might be also be a result of the fact she was still holding   
his hand..  
  
At twenty, Tom said, "Captain, I suppose this is a bad time to say I need to use   
the head?" The only words spoken during those three minutes by a living being on   
the bridge.  
  
Ten, nine, eight, seven, six...  
  
At five seconds, Chakotay wondered how the rest of the crew felt.  
  
At four, he took a deep breath and held it.  
  
At three seconds, the stars started to blur.  
  
Two...  
  
One.  
  
Act 1  
  
Harry walked into the Mess Hall with a spring to his step. His spirits were   
soaring high, as they had been for the last two days, and he was eager to talk   
to his shipmates. One particular shipmate was uppermost on his mind and he   
spotted her at their regular table. Marla Gilmore spotted him and raised a hand   
holding a cup to indicate she had already gotten him a cup of tea.  
  
The room was full of those just released from duty on the Alpha shift as well as   
those killing time before they reported for the Gamma and Harry was forced to   
wind his way through the crowd to reach his destination. As he made his way   
toward Marla he couldn't help overhearing conversations from others in the   
crowded room.  
  
"I'm counting on a Christmas at my grandmother's." He heard Jenny Delany saying   
to the crowd at her table. "She makes the most incredible Andorian chocolate   
cake."  
  
Harry smiled, Jenny was almost as much of a homebody as he was. He hoped she got   
her traditional holiday.  
  
As he hooked his way around another table on route to Marla he bumped into Hugh   
Murphy. "Hey, Harry, you'll know," the crewman said.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Are things really going as well as we think?"  
  
"Seem to be. I'd say we'll be right on target for arrival in the Alpha   
Quadrant." Harry said with a broad grin. "B'Elanna's going to make sure she gets   
us home before that baby is born in the wrong section of the galaxy."  
  
There was a chuckle at that.  
  
Murphy smiled, "All right, Peterson, I'll take that bet," he said to his   
companion.  
  
"What bet?" Harry asked.  
  
"I told him we'd be home in time to catch a Premier League match. His team plays   
mine right before Christmas."  
  
Harry smiled and winked, "Good bet."  
  
Excusing himself Harry closed the distance between their table and Marla's.   
"Hi!" he called cheerfully as he sat. The sight of the distorted streaks of   
light through the messhall viewport was thrilling. It meant their imminent   
return to the Alpha Quadrant.  
  
Marla's greeting was far less enthusiastic; a genuine but reserved smile crossed   
her face. "Hello, Harry. How was your shift?"  
  
"Great. Although pretty uneventful, there's not much to see or do right now."  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Her reserved manner had not gone unnoticed. Harry was fairly certain what the   
problem was, but he decided to play dumb, maybe that would help make his point.   
"What's up?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Sorry, it's one of Tom's expressions. I mean, what's wrong." He   
squeezed her hand in an effort to offer comfort, "You don't seem your usual   
smiling self."  
  
Marla smiled for his benefit. "I'm just worried. Getting home is turning out to   
be a fairly imminent proposition, and I'm not sure I'm ready for it."  
  
"You won't know what's going to happen until we get there."  
  
"And that's the problem. Those of us with uncertain futures may be headed to   
prison the moment we dock. That's not something to look forward to."  
  
"Prison seems a little extreme to me, Marla. I'd imagine your time on board   
Voyager will mean a lot, as will the Captain's belief in you."  
  
"Janeway may have very little to say about it, Harry. We followed orders that we   
knew were wrong. We engaged in behavior that at the very least will get us court   
martialled and at the worst could leave us in prison for the rest of our lives."  
  
Harry shook his head, "I don't believe that will happen. Captain Janeway has   
treated you like any other member of this crew. She even promoted you, remember.   
She's not going to let the five of you down. You are just as responsible for our   
getting home as any member of this voyage, and she'll be there for you."  
  
"We're not like the Maquis, Harry. They're going to be fine, despite the rumors   
to the contrary, but those of us from the Equinox are done for, I'm sure of it."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that opinion of the Maquis."  
  
Both Harry and Marla looked up to find Gerron standing over them. "Sorry," he   
apologized, "I couldn't help overhearing that last part."  
  
Marla waved off the apology and gestured to the seat across from her. "What do   
you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I'm not so sure the Maquis are safe from retribution. I heard Chakotay   
ask Janeway if she's heard anything. She didn't give any specifics, but we both   
know there are plenty in the Admiralty who still hold us responsible for our   
actions against the Federation. They may not be willing to let it go."  
  
"After all this time?" Harry asked incredulously, "And after all that's   
happened? B'Elanna told me that any remaining Maquis were released from prison   
after the war ended. Why would they want to punish those of you here? You're   
heroes, remember?"  
  
Gerron shrugged, "I'm just passing on what I heard. The Maquis may still have to   
answer for getting Voyager stuck out here in the first place."  
  
"Responsible? It's not your fault we're out here." Harry interrupted. "You're   
talking nonsense."  
  
"I hope you're right, Harry." Gerron answered. "I had hoped to stay in Starfleet   
once we returned." He smiled self deprecatingly, "but if the brass is still   
looking to run us over the coals, what I want to do won't matter."  
  
"I'm sure you're worried about nothing." Marla assured him. "The Maquis actions   
were justifiable. Review for those of us on the Equinox won't be as defensible."   
She smiled sadly at Harry, "All the faith from our friends won't keep us out of   
jail."  
  
Harry wanted to say that he was more than a friend, and that she shouldn't give   
up. Starfleet was known for occasionally overlooking such transgressions if the   
end justified the means, but he didn't have a chance to say it. Marla squeezed   
his shoulder as she stood.  
  
"I'm going to go, Harry. I'm not very good company right now and you shouldn't   
be stuck sitting here with me."  
  
She left before either man could protest and together they watched her leave the   
room.  
  
Gerron waved his fork in her direction as he observed, "The Prophets said   
'nothing excuses genocide'. That particular verse spawned the Resitsance.: she   
and the others should have done the same. She's right Harry, and don't let your   
emotions cloud your ability to see it, Starfleet won't ignore what they did.   
Prison may be their best option."  
  
Harry fought to control his anger. "You better watch your mouth, Gerron. People   
in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that once upon a time you were in Marla's shoes. Seven years ago the   
Maquis were just as easily headed for prison if we ever made it home. That   
didn't stop the rest of us from accepting you as our crewmates, as our friends.   
We had faith in the Maquis, Gerron, the least the Maquis can do is have faith in   
the Equinox crew."  
  
#  
  
Sarexa sat on the stool with a humpf. Neelix glanced behind him and smiled, but   
quickly returned his attention to the Srii stew. "Give me two minutes," he said.   
"This is the critical moment. I can't let it boil."  
  
"I understand." He noted the puzzled tone of her voice.  
  
"What happened?" he asked while he stirred.  
  
"I am trying to understand the humans. Lieutenants Paris and Torres often show   
their affection in public, but I do not understand why Captain Janeway and   
Commander Chakotay feel they must keep theirs hidden."  
  
"Their what?"  
  
"Their relationship. I have often watched them together, and on the bridge when   
we went to transwarp, she held his hand. I have often see Lieutenant Paris take   
his wife's hand like that."  
  
"Captain Janeway is not involved with the Commander," Neelix said as he watched   
the isrii tuber rise to the surface. "Though there have been rumors."  
  
"I don't understand. It's not like she tugged on his whiskers, but isn't   
touching like that in public a sign of affection?"  
  
"Not always. Humans are an odd species." He pulled the stew off the heat and   
stirred it several times. The warm blue color slowly started to leech out of the   
gorp fruit. "Even after six years, I still don't understand them completely.   
Sometimes it is a sign of close friendship. Pass me the salt, please."  
  
"Salt? With the gorp fruit?"  
  
"It enhances the flavor..." She picked up the salt and shook her head. "Neelix,   
I know you really prefer the stronger flavors..." She tried to think of kind way   
of critiquing him. "Anyway the srii tuber has a high salt content. Perhaps let   
the crew add salt to their own tastes?" She put the salt back on the shelf as he   
agreed with her.  
  
#  
  
"Hey, Joe!" Carey turned at the sound Tom's voice.  
  
"Tom, you have a deathwish or something?" Tom glanced at the office door,   
quickly wondering just how bad his wife's mood was today. Her mood sometimes   
seemed to change every hour--or even every minute. "Everything's running fine.   
Your wife is in her office. She and Icheb are going over the analysis of our   
first two days at transwarp."  
  
"I haven't noticed any problems, outside that our scans are pretty skimpy."  
  
"That's to be expected." Joe laughed. "We are traveling at a high velocity."  
  
"I know. It's fun. But I do miss the view."  
  
"I wouldn't know about the *view* outside the ship, Unlike the big-jock pilots,   
I spend most of my times in the bowels of the ship." Joe sighed. "I miss the   
stars outside the viewport--but the warped star trails are a definite   
improvement over the nothingness of the void."  
  
"That was depressing, but those warped stars are a sure sign we're going home."   
Tom smiled as they both looked at the transwarp coil glowing in shades of a   
psychedelic rainbow. "And the new color scheme is a definite improvement." Vorik   
waved from the catwalk, then called for Joe. Tom watched Joe leave then started   
walking toward his wife's office. He wondered what her mood was at this moment.   
Fortunately they only had less than two months to go in her pregnancy. He smiled   
at the thought of he, Tom Paris, being a father.  
  
"So, have you heard?" Crewman Edwin Carlson asked just as Tom was about to open   
B'Elanna's office door.  
  
"Thanks, but Joe warned me she's been on the warpath all morning."  
  
Carlson laughed as he shook his head. "Have you heard anything about Janeway's   
letter?"  
  
Tom shook his head. "What letter?"  
  
Carlson frowned. "I've heard from several sources that the Captain received a   
letter saying that the Maquis won't be pardoned. They want our skins, don't   
they?"  
  
"I've not heard anything," Tom again shook his head. "And I don't think the   
Captain would let the Maquis spend any time in prison." He placed a hand on   
Carlson's shoulder. "We beat the Borg. We're heroes." He liked the sound of   
that. He'd never expected a second chance--let alone a chance to be a hero.  
  
Carlson backed away. "Tom, your dad's an admiral. You'll get some cushy job   
teaching at the academy. The rest of us will be tossed out. I even heard that   
they won't be paying us for our time out here."  
  
"That's bullshit."  
  
"I think we need to find out more," Carlson marched away when B'Elanna stepped   
out of her office.  
  
"Ignore him," B'Elanna said as she kissed him on the cheek. "He's been grouchy   
all day. Why are you here?"  
  
"We did agree to dinner." He smiled at her. The quickness of her mood swings was   
still surprising to him.  
  
"We did?" She behind her. "Icheb and I are going over the data from the   
transwarp coil sensors."  
  
"B'Elanna," Tom said with exaggerated patience. "You have to eat. And perhaps   
it's time for you to talk to the Captain about taking a medical leave."  
  
"I am NOT going to take a leave of absence. The Doctor says it is not necessary.   
Should the situation change, I'm sure he will tell me--and everyone else." She   
took his hand. "But, I am hungry...We are hungry." She dragged him toward the   
lift. Tom was astounded at how quickly she could move, despite her advancing   
pregnancy.  
  
"What rumor is Edwin griping about?" Tom asked as the lift doors closed behind   
them. She kissed him then pulled away.  
  
"You can't be the Tom Paris I know and love. That Tom would definitely know   
about the rumors." She kissed him quickly again, then again much more slowly.   
  
"I definitely feel like I'm that Tom Paris. I'm definitely reacting like your   
husband." He wrapped his arms around her as he returned her kiss. "There must be   
another reason I haven't paid attention to any rumors."  
  
She stepped back. "I wonder what that might be? You are usually on top of all   
the rumors." She frowned. "The rumor involves a letter the captain received.   
Something about how she shouldn't be so confident that the Maquis would be   
pardoned." B'Elanna shrugged. "But then there's also a rumor that Harry received   
a court summons."  
  
"Harry? Mr. Straight Arrow? He's probably never even had an overdue  
library book, let alone done something that would get him arrested."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. She playfully shoved him away as the door opened.   
"By the way, after our daughter is born, I'm thinking about becoming celibate."   
She walked out. Tom stared after her. The door closed before he could follow.  
  
#  
  
Jenny Delaney smiled as Sarexa poured her a cup of tea. She couldn't remember   
what Sarexa had called it, other than it was real Talaxian tea. "Lieutenant?"  
  
"Is there a problem?" Jenny took a sip of her tea. "The tea is excellent by the   
way."  
  
"Thank you. I am puzzled by human behavior."  
  
"That's all right, we're sometimes puzzled by it ourselves. Have a seat,   
Sarexa." Jenny motioned with her free hand for the Talaxian to sit down. "What's   
puzzling you?"  
  
"Would you say the Captain and Commander are lovers, or merely friends?"  
  
Jenny swallowed her tea too quickly, and started coughing. Sarexa stood with a   
quick glance about the messhall.  
  
"Should I contact the Doctor?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." She took another sip of tea, wondering just how she would   
explain this. She just knew that Megan would find this hysterical. "Well, let's   
put it this way, it's not something that can be easily defined," Jenny said   
after she stopped coughing. "Early on, they used to flirt a lot, and then they   
spent those months alone on New Earth, which made everyone assume that   
*something* happened, but then they got back and nothing further occurred.   
Really, other than a few rumors, there's been no evidence one way or the other,   
and in fact each of them have had brief flings with others..." Jenny halted,   
perhaps she'd said too much? "Why the interest?"  
  
"She was holding his hand on the bridge the other day."  
  
Jenny pondered this piece of information as she finished her tea. For the most   
part, all the betting pools on those two had dried up years ago. Which was too   
bad. Deep down Jenny was a romantic. She'd spent seven years looking on   
Voyager--but by all calculations they would be home by Christmas. There would be   
more choices in the Alpha Quadrant.  
  
But as Tom and B'Elanna had proven, romance could find it's way to Delta   
Quadrant.  
  
"I wouldn't read too much into whatever you saw, Sarexa. I'm sure there's a   
reasonable, and totally unromantic explanation." She sighed as she stood.   
"Although, if it was something, it's about time."  
  
Act 2  
  
"Tom Paris' personal log, Stardate 54784.3. It's been two weeks since we engaged   
the transwarp, and it has worked better than expected. My wife and her   
engineering team did an outstanding job on this. Energy outputs are within   
acceptable limits. But all I can say is thank god for the holodecks. We've   
sailed right past every system, anomaly, and planet only able to gather the   
barest information. The Captain was disappointed when our scans picked up a   
class three nebula. Since it would take weeks to realign the transwarp coil   
before we could reengage it, B'Elanna is against leaving the transwarp conduit."   
  
  
"All I do when I'm at the helm is compare our position with the computer. And   
sickbay hasn't been much more interesting. The Doctor is as exasperating as   
always. The only patients for two weeks have been B'Elanna for her weekly   
check-ups and Susan--who managed to trip and break her ankle. I've convinced the   
Captain to authorize the Olympic Games. Most of the crew are worried about the   
dressage  
events, and Harry has expressed doubts about the white water sculling event." He   
chuckled, and added, "Despite B'Elanna's insistence that she not be placed on   
medical leave, she's not complaining about not participating in the Games.   
Fortunately, she and Seven had been on opposing teams, so we don't need to make   
any adjustments to compensate for their absence." He went on and added,   
"B'Elanna is hoping that Miral is born soon. I haven't told her the Doctor has   
revised her due date; he's not looking forward to telling her he expects her to   
be up to a month late." He glanced around quickly. They'd finally managed to   
convince B'Elanna to only work five hour days. He closed the log, B'Elanna was   
off duty soon. He still needed to get the baby oil ready for her foot massage.  
  
Assuming she was even speaking to him.  
  
#  
  
Sarexa gripped the pot tighter, fighting the overwhelming urge to throw it at   
his head. "Don't dismiss my concerns as if they have absolutely no basis in   
fact."  
  
Neelix grimaced as took two steps away from her. "I just meant that life on   
Earth will be different than on Voyager. I'm thinking about opening a   
restaurant. Chez Neelix...And of course I'll be the ambassador from Talaxia."  
  
"Chez overspiced is a better name! And me? What am I going to do?" She put the   
pot down. She was tired and cranky, the constant drone from the transwarp was   
keeping her up.  
  
"I had hoped..." Neelix bit his lip. "Whatever you want to do is fine, but I   
could use a partner."  
  
"I see. Neelix, I left the Tikvah to have a better life...I..." She turned away.   
"Now I don't know if I did the right thing. Seven may have been right, how will   
the Humans accept me?" She touched her face where only months ago the Borg   
implants had been. She didn't have any outward markings of being Borg, but it   
was still who she had been.  
  
"Seven stayed because she loves Axum, not because she feared how she would be   
received on Earth"   
  
"But, what if they want to...study me If not as a former Borg, then as a freak   
from the Delta Quadrant?"  
  
"Sweet. Sarexa, you aren't a freak. Anyway they won't. Captain Janeway won't   
allow it."  
  
She was sobbing now. "She won't have time. She's going to be tried for aiding   
and abetting the Maquis: plus the Maquis and Equinox survivors are going to   
spend their lives in prison."  
  
Neelix shook his head. "I've heard the same rumors. Sarexa, my sweet, they're   
just rumors, nothing else." He sounded so reassuring, she wanted to believe him,   
really she did. But Chell had been so mad at lunch. Why would anyone get mad at   
nothing? "Even if it's true, the Federation has laws that will protect you. And   
I'll give you diplomatic immunity." He smiled at her.  
  
She wiped her eyes with her hand. Neelix was very nice, but he wasn't the family   
she'd lost when the Borg had assimilated their colony. And she wasn't Kes.   
Neelix rarely talked about his ex-girl friend, but the few times he did, he   
spoke warmly about the young Ocampan. She didn't stand a chance against his   
memories of Kes. Sarexa had remained on Voyager because of Neelix, now she   
wondered if that had been a mistake. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you to your   
cooking."  
  
Neelix took her hand. "I have a leola root pie in the oven. It's the last of the   
leola root." He smiled. "It's best warm. And I replicated this wonderful topping   
called whipping cream."  
  
#  
  
Noah glanced up from his reading at the sound of the doorchime. His roommates   
wouldn't need to ring--and he rarely had visitors. "Enter," he called out. He   
smiled as Marla entered. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." He wondered at her hesitation, then realized she had heard the same rumors   
he'd been hearing. "I'm sorry, I'm disturbing you. I'll come back."  
  
He put the PADD down. "No, that's all right. Have a seat. I'm just rereading a   
letter from my daughter." He bit his lip. "She's agreed with me that she should   
let her stepfather adopt her." There were several seconds of silence as she sat   
down. "It's for the best," he said to cut off any sympathy. If there was even   
the germ of truth to the rumors, it would be better if his daughter forgot all   
about him.  
  
"Is it? Is it really?" There was no conviction in her voice.  
  
"Marla, we don't know what Starfleet is planning."  
  
"Noah, what choice do they have. We did such awful things...And..."  
  
"And you've found someone?" He smiled at her. He was glad that she'd found   
Harry. She deserved to find some happiness.  
  
She nodded. "Harry belongs in Starfleet, he'll make an excellent captain   
someday...He'll never get that promotion if we marry." Noah's eyes opened wide.  
  
"I hadn't realized he'd become that serious."  
  
"Not in so many words. Oh Noah, I'd say yes if he asks...If I could." He took   
her hand.  
  
"Marla, you can't let your fears cloud your judgment. What happens will happen."  
  
"When did you become so philosophical?"  
  
He shrugged. "I've seen all shades of human nature--much is not pleasant,   
but...Even Captain Janeway has been willing to give us a second chance, Ensign   
Gilmore." Now there was a curious woman--he still had nightmares about what   
might have happened if Commander Chakotay hadn't stopped the captain. He'd never   
asked her--or told anyone about that incident. He understood the captain's anger   
and fear all too well.  
  
"Starfleet still hasn't approved my return to rank. And I don't think they ever   
will."  
  
"Even if they don't..."  
  
"We'll be ostracized. 'The Equinox.' A name that will be remembered because of   
what we did."  
  
"Under orders...Orders given because we were desperate, afraid, and alone."  
  
"Not an excuse." She stared at the ceiling. "Would we do it anything   
differently?"  
  
"I'd like to think so."  
  
"Me too." She pulled her hand away.  
  
#  
  
"Chakotay, I just don't get it. We're going to be home in just over a month."  
  
"Kathryn," Chakotay responded, understanding exactly what was bothering her--and   
not so sure how to explain it to her. "They're worried. The rumors are flying   
about what will happen to the Maquis and the Equinox crewmembers."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to the Maquis. I'll see to that." She hesitated.   
"Starfleet has been silent on what will happen to the Equinox crewmembers. They   
haven't even approved my promotion of Ensign Gilmore, yet."  
  
"They haven't said no either, have they? Hell, Starfleet has never really   
approved your field commissions to the Maquis." He tapped his rank bar as he   
wondered just what she knew. She shook her head.  
  
"I know. My authority ends when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant and Starfleet   
control. Out here, those commissions are legit, back in the Alpha Quadrant." She   
shrugged. "Who knows? What are the rumors saying?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Depends on which one you're asking about." He smiled at her.  
  
"The rumors about the Maquis and Equinox crew."  
  
"The last one I heard had me in jail for life, and the others serving lengthy   
sentences. Kathryn, what have you heard, really?"  
  
She shook her head several times as she spoke. "Nothing through official   
channels. You read the letter from Daeja. All I know is there are some unhappy   
brass."  
  
"Necheyev?"  
  
"I don't know any names." She picked up her coffee cup and put it down without   
taking a sip. "This is ridiculous. They're reacting to rumors."  
  
"True. It's not the first rumor to sweep the ship." Nor was it the only one, he   
added. He wasn't sure how she would react to hearing that the old rumor about   
her and him had resurfaced. He managed not to smile. "Perhaps the new training   
schedule for the Olympics will distract everyone. Speaking of which, Neelix   
decided to add dressage. Does anyone on this ship even know how to ride a   
horse?"  
  
#  
  
Harry sat down on the stump and stretched. Neelix or Tom, he wasn't sure who   
deserved the most pain for adding this event. "What is this sport called again?"   
he shouted out to Hugh Murphy. The roar of the water nearly drowned him out.  
  
"Sculling," Murphy answered as he wiped the water from his face. "I'd like to   
know whose brilliant idea this was."  
  
"So would the rest of us," Jenny replied as crawled from the water. "What if we   
just concede defeat and practice on the track events. We only have two weeks to   
go before the opening ceremonies."  
  
"I like that idea," Harry said as he stood, slowly. "I always thought sculling   
involved a lake."  
  
"Neelix decided that was too boring." The trio looked out at the raging river   
and all shook their heads. Jenny glanced at him with a smile. "Computer, end   
program," she said. "I don't hurt enough to see the Doctor, but I think a hot   
bath would be great. Same time tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. Michael is off. We can practice the four by four relay."  
  
"Good. And anyone who suggests anything dealing with a boat..."  
  
"Or a horse," Murphy interjected.  
  
Harry laughed. "Just remember, the preliminary rounds have us against Carey's   
team."  
  
Murphy waved as he left. Jenny bent down to pick up her small tote bag. "Harry,   
have you seen Marla recently?"  
  
"Not for several days. She's..." He shrugged. She was moody and, in his opinion,   
too resigned to a fate that wasn't even a real possibility.  
  
"I saw Lessing the other day. He's just as...um...somber. Getting back to the   
Alpha Quadrant is increasingly looking like a mixed blessing."  
  
He nodded. "I had big dreams, once. Captain of my own ship--that kind of thing.   
Now, I don't know. I'm behind my classmates in everything. Some of them are even   
commanders." He suspected that a couple might have made captain. "What do you   
know about the Dominion War?"  
  
"What you do. I understand your concerns. We all have a whole different set of   
experiences..." She sighed. "Will we even fit in? The original Voyager crew, the   
Maquis, the Equinox survivors, Neelix, Sarexa, Icheb--why hasn't the Captain   
told us what Starfleet is planning?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry knew Tom was optimistic everything would be all right, but   
Harry sometimes wondered if Admiral Paris had enough influence.  
  
"I heard this morning that Tom's parole had been revoked."  
  
"Rumors, Jenny, all we have are rumors. Janeway and Chakotay have both made   
separate announcements that we should stop spreading rumors."  
  
"But they haven't said they were false."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, thinking that maybe sculling down the white water   
rapids beat trying to stop rumors. "I don't think they've heard yet either. Good   
news or bad, the captain would tell us."  
  
"I don't like that. Harry, we're going to be home in about a month. We would   
like to know what is waiting for us." He had to agree.  
  
Act 3  
  
The Doctor glanced up at his visitor. "Commander Tuvok, is there a problem?"  
  
"I do not know. Security and medical reports indicate that in the past two weeks   
and three days there has been a significant increase in the number of fights."  
  
"I have noticed. The crew is bored. We've been without any contact with the   
outside or even their families. It's brought out the seemier side of human   
nature. This is an exciting, yet terrifying moment for all of us. Many are   
asking what will happen when we do get home and the waiting is more than some   
can stand."  
  
"While your observations regarding the lack of stimulus is relevant, your   
statement concerning human behavior is incorrect. Security reports indicate that   
non-human crewmembers have been involved in a higher percentage of   
altercations."  
  
"Commander," the Doctor interrupted as Tuvok knit his brow in an seemingly   
subconscious manner, "are you experiencing pain?"  
  
"Negative. It is not discomfort and I will adjust my meditation to ease the   
distraction."  
  
"What distraction?"  
  
Tuvok arched an eyebrow in surprise, "Can you not hear that sound?"  
  
The Doc shook his head, "I'm afraid not." He paused, "Here, let me adjust my   
hearing." There was another pause as he reset his aural parameters, "Ah, yes.   
When I configure my hearing to the Vulcan range I do indeed detect a tone. How   
long have you been hearing it?"  
  
"It began when we entered the transwarp, I have determined that it is a normal   
result of the technology and poses no security risk."  
  
The Doctor started to shake his head, "Did it ever occur to you that it might be   
a health risk? No, of course not. Commander, we have never been in a transwarp   
conduit for more than a few days. I will ask the Captain for permission to   
conduct further testing."  
  
"If it pleases you, Doctor. Please keep me informed of both your results and of   
any further altercations between crewmembers."  
  
#  
  
Joe Carey tapped his fingers on the console as he read through the PADD. Tal   
Celes had just contacted him: she had dislocated her shoulder while practicing   
the high jump, which meant she wouldn't be able to attend tonight's Olympic   
games practice. That meant he had to adjust today's practice schedule. He   
glanced up when a shadow passed over him.  
  
"Ensign Vorik?"  
  
Vorik handed him another PADD. "Lieutenant Torres wants your opinion on these   
numbers." Joe took the PADD and quickly read the data.  
  
"I'll contact her," he said as he started entering in some values. A few seconds   
later he tapped his combadge. "Carey to Lieutenant Torres." He waited for her to   
acknowledge him. "I've looked through the data. As long as the tertiary flow   
rates remained within standard parameters there shouldn't be any problem."  
  
"I agree." He wondered at B'Elanna's hesitation.  
  
"Is there something in particular you wanted me to check for?" He started to   
scroll through the data again.  
  
"No. All systems are working better than expected. We've just seen a minor   
variation in the secondary flow rate. It lasted less than one picosecond."  
  
"I can be right there. We can start a diagnostic."  
  
"That would mean coming out of the transwarp conduit. It would take weeks to   
realign everything before we could make another attempt."  
  
"It's your call. What does the Captain say?"  
  
"Pretty much what you say." There was a second of silence. "Very well, then. If   
there is a repeat, we'll shut down."  
  
He acknowledged the end of the conversation. A picosecond was well within all   
established safety standards. He continued to scroll through the data. It was a   
curious mix of technologies that compensated for each other. Truly curious and   
unique.  
  
Or maybe...He frowned at the idea. It was useless considering the success of the   
transwarp, but just maybe...  
  
He did need a hobby until they got home.  
  
#  
  
  
Janeway rubbed her eyes and tried to stifle a yawn, but didn't succeed.  
  
"Tired?" Chakotay asked without lifting his eyes from the PADD. "This was your   
brilliant idea, remember."  
  
"We're going to be home in just over a month. Everything needs to be in order."   
She put her PADD down. "I'm planning on spending two weeks at Lake George,   
eating caramel brownies, and doing absolutely nothing."  
  
"The nothing part would be nice, I'm not sure about the brownies though. I'm   
more inclined to eat apples. Replicated ones just aren't the same."  
  
She smiled at him. "We aren't going to have time to do nothing unless we get   
these reports done."  
  
"Don't look at me, I didn't change the subject to doing nothing." He smiled. She   
had to admit his dimples just added to...She picked up the PADD, wondering just   
why she couldn't admit those dimples made her weak kneed?  
  
"Ummm. Yes, the reports." She became serious again. "I know the rumors are   
flying. I'll confess, ever since I received Daeja's letter, I've been worried   
about our homecoming. So, we need everything, including all the reports and   
official logs in spotless order--" She looked him straight in the eyes. "The   
carpets will have to be cleaned."  
  
#  
  
"What's he doing here?" Chell asked when Rollins walked into the engineering.  
  
B'Elanna shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps we should ask him."  
  
"Maybe we should."  
  
"Whatever," B'Elanna replied. "I need those numbers before I leave."  
  
"Having dinner with Tom? Perhaps you can remind him to tell his old man that the   
Maquis have served this ship faithfully for nearly seven years."  
  
"Chell, don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Am I being ridiculous? What's Rollins doing here, if they aren't worried about   
security?"  
  
"You know, I don't know. Unless it's perhaps that he and Vorik are partners in   
tonight's bridge tournament." She walked away.  
  
Chell turned to look at the psychedelic shades of the transwarp. Rollins   
remained near the door for several minutes, talking to several of the   
engineering staff, before walking closer to the transwarp coil.   
  
"You know," Rollins said, "this is really a fascinating piece of equipment. God,   
I hope nothing happens to it. Have you seen Ensign Vorik?"  
  
Chell shook his head and watched Rollins leave engineering. "Saboteurs. They're   
worried that someone will sabotage the transwarp coil." He warily looked at the   
others, maybe they suspected that was why he was there--after all he wasn't   
normally assigned to engineering.  
  
Act 4  
  
Harry stepped out onto the Bridge with a little less enthusiasm. While his   
recent promotion had only added fuel to the fire with which he tackled his duty   
assignments, he was worried about what would happen to Marla and the others when   
they returned. Even if his classmates were ahead of him promotion wise, he'd   
gained much valued experience in the Delta Quadrant. He'd make up the deficit in   
no time. Taking a seat in the captain's chair Harry called out in a voice that   
was probably too loud for the room. "Lieutenant Kim reporting for duty, Mr.   
Paris you are relieved."  
  
Tom rose lazily from his chair at the helm and paused to indulge in a deep yawn   
and a much needed stretch. "Acknowledged. It's all yours, Lieutenant," he said   
stressing his friend's rank. He stepped closer to Harry and rolled his eyes,   
"Not that there's much to worry about right now. Like everyday for the last 21,   
it's been a boring day. Sensors are functioning at optimal levels--which isn't   
saying much--and everything is ticking away like clockwork."  
  
Harry smiled. "That may be boring, but it's going to get us home."  
  
Tom nodded in acceptance of the logic. "Just don't fall asleep or it might be   
another seven years before you get promoted again."  
  
"Very funny," Harry said. "Does your Olympic team have practice tonight?"  
  
"No, we're taking a break. With the opening ceremonies in a week, we need to   
rest. I have a tougher assignment tonight."  
  
"You're not pulling a double in Sickbay, are you?"  
  
"Worse, dinner with the wife."  
  
"How is that worse?"  
  
"We're out of the second trimester," Tom replied dejectedly, "her moods are   
becoming more, um..." he paused searching for the correct term, "let's call them   
Klingon."  
  
Harry winced, "Oh, sorry buddy."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I'm hoping her human half will protect me." Tom glanced at the   
time. "I better get going. It isn't a good idea to keep her waiting right now.   
Good night, Harry. Have fun."  
  
Harry waved goodbye as he called up the official report on the ship's status.   
Tom smiled at his serious nature as he stopped by Ensign Jamie McMinn's station.   
"I hope you've been practicing."  
  
"Tom, I fell on my butt three times."  
  
"Jamie, it's holographic."  
  
"It certainly smells and feels like the real thing. Can't you find someone who   
can ride?"  
  
"Jamie, you are the only one who admits to ever being near a horse."  
  
"I rode in a carriage in Paris once. Tom, that does not make me an expert." She   
continued hopefully, "I hear no team has anyone who can ride. Maybe we can just   
cancel the dressage event?"  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
"Where's yours? Sir." She motioned him closer. "I hear the Captain grew up on a   
farm..."  
  
#  
  
Sarexa sat down to eat. The last diner had left, leaving her alone. Neelix was   
playing bridge. He had tried to teach her, but she hadn't thought the game very   
relevant. She found working in the kitchen soothing. And she enjoyed the   
interaction with the crew. She took a bite of the stew, just as the door slid   
open.  
  
"Icheb." She started to stand.  
  
"No," he said. "Please stay seated. I can serve myself."  
  
"Studying hard?"  
  
"Yes. I am studying the causes of the Axanar conflict. It is an interesting   
period in Federation history."  
  
"I see. Are you finding everything you need?" She watched, ready to assist if he   
needed anything.  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"Good. Would you care to join me?"  
  
He sat down across from her. They ate quietly for several minutes before she   
broke the silence. "So, what do you think about going to Earth?"  
  
"It's exciting. I know that the Academy will accept my coursework toward my   
second year. I'm hoping to have some of my research and experiences count toward   
the third year. You?"  
  
She stared at the bowl of half-eaten bowl of food. "I don't know. three weeks   
ago I was excited. I was beginning a new life."  
  
"No Borg?"  
  
She nodded. "No Borg. Yet, they still haunt me...us. How will those in the Alpha   
Quadrant accept us?"  
  
"There will be those who will be afraid."  
  
"Too many will be. There are times I feel so alone. You are very lucky. You have   
friends here, and you have Naomi."  
  
"Sarexa, you've made friends on Voyager. Naomi tells me Neelix likes you a lot."  
  
"Does he? Icheb, I sometimes wonder. We'll be the only two Talaxians stranded in   
the Alpha Quadrant. Does Neelix like me because I'm the only female Talaxian   
within a dozen or more light years?" She hadn't asked Neelix that question.  
  
"That you would have to ask him." Icheb said. "Once we are in the Alpha   
Quadrant, the possibilities will be exciting. You will meet new people. Then you   
can find out if it is you he likes being with, or that he likes you because you   
are Talaxian."  
  
"And you will get the chance to meet others your own age, too. That should be   
exciting. I think it's great that Naomi has also been admitted to the academy."  
  
He frowned and stabbed at his stew. "She will not be in my class." She wondered   
why he became pensive looking "I..." He put his spoon down. "I need to return to   
sick bay. I promised to assist the Doctor on his new project." He stood, taking   
his partially eaten meal to the recycler.  
  
Sarexa puzzled over his mood for a few seconds. "Perhaps Sam has spoken to him,"   
she surmised. Neelix had mentioned that Naomi's mother had some misgivings about   
Icheb courting her daughter.  
  
#  
  
The Doctor rubbed his chin--a new modification to his subroutines. "Perhaps a   
beard." He looked thoughtful as he considered this possibility. "Or maybe hair?"   
Maybe he should have hair. And a beard.  
  
There was no one in sickbay to hear him, so he returned to processing the data   
he'd been looking at. "The transwarp emits an intermittent subsonic wave. Most   
curious." He scrolled quickly, stopping every few paragraphs when another   
reading showed something out of the ordinary. Between the transwarp coil and the   
Zornon Cloak, there were several possible sources for the increased irritability   
seen in some of the crew. The Zornon shield caused the lights to flicker at 400   
cycles per second.  
  
There was nothing conclusive, but it would explain why he'd seen a number of the   
crew for headaches over the past three weeks. It was a distinct possibility that   
one, both, or one of dozen other things that were different from normal could   
cause irrational behavior. He knew that he should contact the Captain.  
  
#  
  
Chakotay took a deep breath as he rang the door sensor, "now or never" he told   
himself. When the door slid open he stepped in, ready to get to the bottom of   
the situation.  
  
"Hello" Kathryn called from her bedroom. "Just have a seat I'll be ready to go   
in a moment."  
  
Chakotay choose to remain standing. After all, if he was going to demand   
something, he'd better do it on his feet.  
  
"Kathryn," he began as she entered the room, "I have to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
He took her hand and pulled her over to the sofa, "Have a seat."  
  
Janeway sat, trying to discern just what all this was about. "Ok, what's wrong?"  
  
Chakotay sat next to her, "The rumors are getting out of hand."  
  
"Not again. Now what are they saying?"  
  
"Crewman Doyle asked me today if it were true that his name was on the list of   
those sentenced to hard labor in New Zealand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As I said, the rumors are now out of control. Common opinion is now that I'm to   
be sent to a Klingon penal colony, my officers to hard labor or worse and the   
rest of the Maquis will never be free again."  
  
"That's ridiculous," Kathryn scoffed. "The Federation doesn't even believe in   
most of those punishments. There's not a grain of truth to any of that."  
  
"The problem is there is a grain of truth. They know you had a letter from home   
that talked about us. Kathryn, I can't tell them the letter didn't sound   
unhopeful. Your friend made it very clear that everything is not all right."  
  
Kathryn sighed, "I know. We haven't had contact with Starfleet for almost a   
month. I sent a request to Admiral Paris in the last datastream that we be given   
some answers." She shrugged. "I obviously haven't heard yet."  
  
The captain stood and crossed the room to her desk. "Chakotay--I can't believe   
Starfleet would throw any of you in jail, considering they've released most of   
the Maquis still in jail." Kathryn shook her head. "I don't know what to say,   
Chakotay. Up until the day I received this letter I would have bet my soul that   
you and the other Maquis were safe. The whole political situation has changed   
since the Dominion war. The Federation is allied with the Romulans. The   
Cardassians were devastated. I really can't see Starfleet taking the time or   
trouble to prosecute the Maquis."  
  
Chakotay handed the PADD back to her. "It's funny. For almost seven years all   
we've tried to do is get home. Now, when we've figured out how to accomplish   
that, we might be sorry."  
  
"What do you want to do?" Kathryn asked quietly.  
  
Chakotay smiled slyly. "There's no reason to ask that, Kathryn. We'll do   
whatever you decide, but your duty is to return this crew to Earth."  
  
She sighed slightly, "Yes, but what if my duty to you is greater than my duty to   
Starfleet?"  
  
Chakotay tried not to believe that the 'you' she referred to was him alone.   
"What are you going to do, just stop somewhere and wait for an answer?"  
  
Kathryn's head snapped up with surprise. "Why not?" she demanded. "If we drop   
from transwarp we won't have to be home until they tell us exactly what will   
happen to you."  
  
"Kathryn," Chakotay chided gently as he took her hand, "you know that won't   
work. You know what you have to do."  
  
Her eyes were misty as she shook her head. "I won't let them put you in prison,   
Chakotay," she swore fervently. Slowly, her hand reached out to touch his cheek,   
"I won't." Her voice wavered as she softly stroked his face with her fingertips,   
"Your place is with me, I need you and I couldn't imagine going on without you   
with me."  
  
Chakotay smiled sadly. "Prison wouldn't keep me from being with you, Kathryn."   
He paused when she leaned forward, anticipation clear in her eyes...  
  
#  
  
Joe glanced at Susan. "I'll take it in." Susan smiled with relief as she handed   
him the PADD.  
  
"Monthly fuel consumption reports," Susan said. "I hear she's in a bad mood."  
  
"That's an understatement. She's already chewed out Icheb, the warp coil, and   
Ensign Vorik."  
  
Susan smiled. "I hear the Doctor told her she was going to be late. We now have   
up to another month to go before she has the baby."  
  
"Well, if today is any indication, we're in for a hard time. By the way, don't   
forget practice for the opening ceremonies tonight."  
  
"I won't. Eighteen hundred in holodeck one?"  
  
"Where are those numbers on the transwarp coil I asked for?" B'Elanna glared at   
Joe as she stepped out of her office. "And Ms Nicolletti, I believe you are   
suppose to be working on the fuel consumption report. Can't anyone do what they   
are supposed to? Ensign Vorik, I need those numbers NOW!!! And where's Cadet   
Icheb? I expected him three minutes ago."  
  
Joe smiled sympathetically to Susan, then handed Lieutenant Torres the PADD.   
"The fuel consumption report."  
  
"At least someone can do a job on time. Ensign VORIK!!!" She stormed toward the   
ladder to the catwalk.  
  
"I'm envious," Joe said. "You have a reason to be elsewhere."  
  
"An extra month? I don't think we'll make it."  
  
#  
  
Harry made a cursory glance at the incoming sensor data. They would be passing   
another nebula and another Class M planet. There seemed to be some skimpy data   
that the region had several inhabited systems, but Voyager would pass through   
without ever being detected. Command in transwarp was a lot like supervising   
sleep; not much to worry about.  
  
He heard Tom laughing behind him and considered giving up the chair to find out   
what the joke was.  
  
Rising from the chair was a moot point when the inertial dampeners gave in, and   
he flew out of the chair and rolled several times toward the helm. He grabbed   
the railing to keep him from rolling further. "Report!" The others on the bridge   
were fighting the variable forces that threw them about.  
  
Lieutenant Ayala pulled himself up off the floor and somehow managed to maintain   
his position at the security station. "Internal sensors are haywire. Massive   
failure in secondary systems. Communication is down." Harry glanced forward.  
  
"Get us external sensors." The screen flickered to life, revealing the normal,   
but rapidly rotating stars outside. One large blue-green dot held his attention.   
"Helm!"  
  
"We've fallen out of the transwarp conduit. I have no control!" Jenkins yelled   
from the helm.  
  
Harry saw Tom crawl past him to take control of helm.  
  
"Engage the dampeners!" Tom shouted.  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
Tom knelt in front of the helm using his left hand to keep him from flying to   
another point on the bridge.  
  
"We've definitely dropped out of transwarp." Tom called to Harry. "From the way   
she's shaking, I'd say we have hull breeches on the ventral and starboard   
sides." Tom glanced at Jenkins. "It's going to take both of us. See if you can   
get the thrusters on-line."  
  
What had started as a small blue-green on the viewscreen dot became larger.  
  
Harry sat straight in his chair, trying to ignore the rapidly approaching   
planet. "Tom?"  
  
"We barely can keep Voyager from starting to corkscrew." The other pilot's face   
was as white as Tom's. Tom swore loudly when Voyager started to quake. "There's   
not enough power to break free of the planet's gravitational pull."  
  
Harry took in that piece of information. "Have we any sort of control?"  
  
"Who knows," Tom replied with a level of frustration in his voice that Harry   
never remembered hearing. Harry glanced at the gibberish on the console.  
  
"If we can't break free," Harry said calmly. "Go to blue-alert."  
  
"Harry!" Tom didn't turn around. "Are you nuts?"  
  
"Have any better ideas?"  
  
"I ummm." The planet now filled the entire view screen. Tom motioned the other   
pilot away. "No. Blue alert. Beginning landing sequence..." Harry barely heard   
Tom's whispered "I hope."  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
B'Elanna sat up on the floor, taking care to avoid where the floor had buckled.   
She braced herself when the ship lurched yet again. "Report!"  
  
Carey ran over. "There you are, Lieutenant." He quickly scanned her, even as she   
tried to shove the offending instrument away.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. The transwarp coil failed, dumping us back into real space." He   
glanced around, then helped her to her feet. "The baby is all right." She   
thanked him quietly, then let him get back to his report. "We're still   
cataloging which systems are down, but all propulsion systems are down. The port   
external sensors and environmental controls are still working. Communication is   
down."  
  
"Hey, Lieutenant!" Susan called out from somewhere. The haze was thickening.   
"Helm has regained some control."  
  
"Good, help them. Do whatever it takes to give them at least thrusters. Joe, get   
over there and help her." She glanced at the blank computer screen. "Send out   
runners, we need to know what is happening." She grabbed the console when the   
ship again lurched. "And we have damage somewhere. My guess is there's a hull   
breach on the starboard side. Probably deck 12 or lower." She tried another   
computer, this one was still working. The lights flickered, went out, then   
returned at half the intensity.  
  
"Lieutenant!"  
  
B'Elanna growled silently at Ensign Vorik's approach. They didn't need another   
problem...Though who would notice at this point. "What?"  
  
"I cannot be sure, but if I'm interpreting the data correctly, it would appear   
that the landing thrusters have been activated."  
  
She stared at him, in shock. Just who was on the bridge? Some maniac? "Is there   
a planet around?"  
  
"The last sensor sweep did indicate a planet in the vicinity," Vorik replied. As   
he finished, the ship began to shake.  
  
"Qu'vatlh." She bit her lip. "Okay everybody listen up." She listed what needed   
to be done. Six people dashed toward the controls. "Initiate the abbreviated   
landing procedures now." She ignored the silence as she began implementing the   
dozens of standard procedures for landing.  
  
"If this keeps up," she heard someone say, "we're going to shake apart." Indeed,   
the ship's shaking had increased again. Then there was a new vibration.  
  
"We've entered the atmosphere," she said to herself, then she barked out the   
orders, "I want three engineering teams standing by once we land. And prepare   
for impact..." She had no idea how long it would before they hit.  
  
#  
  
"Kathryn, wait up!" Chakotay shouted as she entered the lift.  
  
"I need to know what's happening." She hesitated. "Do you hear that?"  
  
The lift doors closed behind him. "They've shut the warp coil off. Wait...Who's   
on the bridge?" The transwarp had shut down, but the new noise made no sense.  
  
"Harry," she whispered as she tapped her combadge. "Janeway to bridge." There   
was no response, again. He reached out and took her hand. "I know he'll make the   
right decisions...But, I need to know what is happening." She tried the combadge   
again.  
  
"Kathryn." He was stuck for something to say. Reassurance wasn't what they   
needed--she wanted information on what had happened. He listened carefully to   
that new noise. It had been several years since the last time the landing   
thrusters had been activated, but there was no mistaking their distinctive   
oscillating hum.   
  
She started to pace the small confines of the lift. Chakotay gritted his teeth.   
He understood her frustration, sitting here blind, only able to guess at what   
was happening. Landing on an unknown planet. Spirits he hoped Tom was at the   
helm.  
  
He grabbed the railing as the ship started to shake even more violently.  
  
#  
  
Harry gripped the arms of the chair. "Helm?"  
  
"Beginning the countdown. Thrusters engaged." There were several seconds of   
silence. "We're decelerating." Harry took a deep breath at those words. The ship   
was still racing, too fast, over a large body of water then a snow-capped   
mountain range. Now he could see the large prairie that they were going to land   
in. At the estimated three minute mark, they could distinguish the trees.  
  
At the two minute mark, a herd of an antelope-like animals bolted from under   
them.  
  
At one minute, Harry started to pray. Were they coming in too fast?  
  
"All hands brace for impact."  
  
TBC  
  
  
New Hope by Penny Procter and Andra Marie: At their transwarp journey comes to   
an end,Voyager's presence is seen as a potential threat. 


End file.
